Appetite for Destruction
|image = NWA-AppetiteForDestruction.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = West Coast Classics |artist = N.W.A. |genre = Gangsta rap, west coast hip hop |year = 1991 }} is a 1991 song performed by the group N.W.A. from their second and final album, ''Niggaz4Life, ''featured in the radio station West Coast Classics in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Dr. Dre: :I got a taste for waste and a taste and a blood :Murder, I heard her when she screamed the drop :'Coz her son caught the slug :Relate this to no choice :And listen to this straight-up man before they ban the voice :While I rhyme to the rhythm of a pop :Remember, the first nigga to run is the first to get shot :Whoever said that what I say and portray is negativity :Need to come kick it in the city with me :And find the black and crack the fact :They take that shit back because they don't wanna fuck with that :There's too many niggas that's tryin' to calm :If motherfuckers could get it, nobody would fuck with it :Appetite for destruction :For him to get a bit more shit, he gotta commit :Murder in the first degree, a manslaughter :Takin' a life of his wife and young daughter :A whole city of bitches that look sucked up :And the niggas is killin', it's straight fucked up :Whoever say what I'm sayin's for greed :The 9, even what they tryin' to feed, my appetite for destruction :You guys know who I'm talkin' to :Say what? :MC Ren: :The appetite is tremendous, so I'm gonna spin this :Incomprehensible because they ask me to end this :Some trouble that I caught 'coz I was nosy :Some brother tried to take advantage because of the kamikaze :He took a swing from my hand, thought I was faded :Start runnin' for the door but it seems he never made it :The sound of the 9 went bang :And I don't care Incomprehensible 'coz it ain't no thing :'Coz I'm a brother you can't sleep on :So set the alarm because I hit and destroy like a bomb :I do damage with a 9 in my hand :But the average sucker that don't know me, don't understand :I'm from the streets, so therefore :You know I don't care for :A brother that ain't down with the real, real, real, real, yo :And that's the way to track out a flow, ain't even sober :At any time that the 9 wanna leave :I got a 38 hidden up the sleeve :And it's ready to go to war 'coz that's what it's here for :I shoot down a million suckers and shoot one more :And that's the million and one, they couldn't hang with the appetite :'Coz they wasn't rappin' right :So I had to destroy whoever was standin' in my presence :For interferin' with the essence, appetite for destruction :Eazy-E: :Cops put a hurt on your ass man, you know :They really degrade you, I suppose you don't believe shit :They don't believe in cops degrade you :Oh come on, those beatings, those people was resistin' arrest :Check it out, yo, in the house, yo :So I can show and flow and let the people know :So won't you ease on down to the Yellow Brick Road to Compton? :But first let me show you somethin' :I possess the 10 commandments of the hip hop brother :Known as the thief and murderer :First one, all abide brother with the attitude :Gotta give respect 'coz you know I'll break your neck :Second one, always gotta do it outta wedlock :I like it when it goes snack, crackle and pop :Number three, I'm a gangsta fanatic :I smoke any fools tryin' to cause some static :Number four, here's what's in store :A crazy young brother that remains hard core :Fifth one, my killin's just begun :I pulled out my gun, now that'll keep me on the run :Step six, hmm, it's kinda tricky :Can't forget that I'm one they call 'Quick' :To the ones who tries to play the E :By the time you reach 'Seven', you'll be 6 feet deep :Number eight, make no mistake :Move real slicky and you're bound to catch your prey :Ninth one, I gotta be raw :Get any brain once your man made law :Last but not least, I must be real :Number ten is my appetite to kill Trivia *The song automatically plays during the mission Franklin and Lamar in GTA V. Video Category:GTA V songs Category:West Coast Classics